Fix You
by Illisandria Carthain
Summary: Can anyone really fix the hurt of abuse? Rated M for abuse and language. DaMIMIf; GIRaMIMIf; DaGIRf.
1. Crash Landing

Purple eyes smiled as a small object sped away from the ship after being launched out of the airlock. "Stupid useless piece of shit…I'll just replace you…bloody useless robot…"

**(:7 — (:]-o — (:7 — (:]-o — (:7 — (:]-o**

"GIR DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!" Zim's cry echoed across the house and reached the small dog-suited robot who toddled over to his seething master, his tail wagging in expectation of something amazing. "What, pray tell, are these - these…things?!"

"OH!!!! Them's my friends!" GIR squealed as Zim pointed to a trio of squirrels who chattered at him, throwing nuts.

"You useless piece of shit!" Zim's fist flew out and connected with GIR's chest, sending him tumbling into the wall behind him. Zim hit him again, kicking him in the head which resounded with a hollow ringing sound, "How many times have I told you to leave the filthy Earth animals outside of the base, how many times?!!! Tell me that GIR!!!!" GIR only smiled stupidly as the beating continued, small tears forming in his suit. He knew that if he said anything than the beating would be worse and he didn't want than so he smiled and said nothing, keeping his master from getting angrier than he was now. "Twenty-one hundred and three times!" Zim had grabbed the robot and shook him like a rag doll, emphasizing on the number, "Two thousand, and one hundred three fragging times! You stupid machine!" The beating today was more violent than usual, the seams on GIR's suit tearing and fraying so you could see the silver SIR beneath the doggy exterior.

Nine years ago Zim's hopes and dreams of redemption in the eyes of the Irken Empire was crushed when his Tallests informed him on live wide-range broadcast that his entire life was a public joke for the other Irkens to enjoy - that his exploits were used in Invader training to show the budding Invaders what NOT to do. And, although he was angry at the entire Empire, he could not hate his Tallests and never once thought of revenge (mainly because he was an extreme loyalist like every other Irken in existence). The Tallests cut him off and told him that if he ever even tried to contact them they'd send the Armada to bio-sweep the lot of them, Zim as well as the humans. He grew bitter and violent, never dropping his mission although it was now a personal thing more than a 'for the Irken empire' thing. GIR, although he had no hand in Zim's undoing, suffered the brunt of his rage.

Now he was screaming obscenities and throwing the child-like SIR around as he finished up his tirade. "And you're stupid and useless and a worthless piece of shit!" he finished; the poor robot flopped on the ground utterly motionless. He stared at him angrily once he had calmed down a tad, "Get up GIR" he commanded. When nothing happened he screamed through his teeth and kicked him in the chest again. "Fine! Be that way!" And he stormed off, leaving him there.

**(:7 — (:]-o — (:7 — (:]-o — (:7 — (:]-o**

Dib walked towards the 24/7 mart, his mind occupied with thoughts of today's advances in the field of at-home science when something hurtling through the sky caught his eye. The large flaming projectile crashed down in a parking lot not too far away from where Dib lived and he dropped everything he was doing and dashed off, his idea for the use of mind energy to power a car abandoned for the moment. He dashed to the back of the lot and saw a huge smoking crater, a small hunk of metal in the center. As he looked closer he noticed it was, "MIMI?!" Tak's silent SIR didn't respond, only sat there abandoned in the center of the upper crust. He climbed down into the crater asking himself questions as he went to get a closer look, "Why is she here?! Where is Tak? Why is she here if Tak isn't?!" He accidentally kicked a rock and froze up as it bounced off her head with a 'thud' noise. When she didn't attack him he got closer and nudged her with his foot, "Is she broken?!"

He opened up her head to see if there was something he could use to find out why she was here and whether or not Tak was as well, "Did we even give that back?" he asked as MIMI's memory disk popped into his mind from nine years ago when Tak first arrived at the earth to ruin Zim's plan.

"Zim…" Nine years ago Zim had gone ape-shit on the Skool students and nearly killed one of them, getting himself suspended. Dib later found out that it was because his leaders had told him that his 'mission' was a lie and he lost it. Since then Dib was disowned by Professor Membrane when he refused to disown his paranormal beliefs and he left the house when he turned eighteen so that he could enjoy his particular brand of science in the comfort of a more welcoming environment. Since then he hasn't heard from or of Zim although he'd come across some discrepancies in the government spending that he thinks might be from Zim tampering with the United States' banking system to fund his plans which were, obviously, failing.

"Back to the now…" Dib chided himself gently as he looked at the interior of a SIR's head for the first time in ever. Instead of a memory disk like last time, her head was filled with weapons and wires and he wasn't sure what did what so he closed MIMI's head and tucked her under his arm, climbing back out of the crater and heading back to his apartment. He was going to repair her and maybe find out why she was here in the process which made him extremely happy.

For the first time in nine years he had a purpose again.

**TBC**

(A/N: Oh God I feel bad about writing the abuse in this…man I hate the fact that I like this idea to a point that I'm actually going to continue this series. Anywho…many thanks to you readers out there and R&R or…or else… *'Sandria shakes her head sadly because she cannot come up with a good threat while listening to 'The Return of Keef'* Adios!)


	2. Skaatel

Dib sat in his apartment, completely surrounded with various weapons of all shapes and sizes. He reached inside MIMI's head and pulled another one out, "Really? How many weapons do you have in here? Where's your memory disk?" As he worked his fingers traced all over her head, finding small dents and scratches in the hard metal that worried him. When he finally cleared her noggin of all the weaponry and things he was sure wasn't important he smiled and removed a small chip from the interior of her metal skull. "What have we here?" he inserted the chip into his computer and played around with the files a bit. They were encrypted so he started hacking when a video file opened up and started playing.

**(:7 — (8]-o — (:7 — (8]-o — (:7 — (8]-o**

Images flashed across the screen in chronological order: MIMI being created, Tak on Earth, the battle, MIMI's breakdown. Then there was what happened after the big battle, when MIMI and Tak were floating in space in the escape pod. Tak called up the Tallests and bowed down low, "I have failed you, my Tallest."

Red glared at her angrily, "You have indeed."

"Zim had help though! Two filthy humans—"

"Humans?" Purple interjected, raising an antenna in surprise, "Like _skaatel_?"

"Yes. Humans are Earth _skaatel_. There was the big-headed Dib-boy and his sister Gaz. They turned off my machine and—" Tak began to whine.

Red laughed, a voracious grin spreading across his face, "Zim was helped by _skaatel_?!" he laughed again and Tak gave him a shocked look. "FINALLY!"

"What?" the Invader looked immensely confused.

"You, my dear failure, have provided us with the information to keep Zim as far away from us as possible. Through your mistake we draw relief that the biggest threat in Irken history would never be allowed to rejoin his people." He laughed giddily.

Tak looked at him with desperation, "Do I get his job then?"

"No." Red's voice was flat as he and his co-ruler stared at the female intensely, "You failed. The requirements of the deal were you had to get rid of him, to do his job for him. Since you failed in both those aspects, you get nothing but a farewell from us." Then the screen went blank, leaving only Tak and her silent SIR in the escape pod.

MIMI said nothing but Tak's shoulders began to heave as she was wracked with sobs and wails. She then became angry, "You stupid piece of shit! Why didn't you stop them?!" her fist lashed out and caught the side of MIMI's head and sent the robot spinning in the zero-gee, "But you got your memory disk stolen and you were controlled by that bloody Defective's deranged SIR and you wrecked my plans!" she lashed out again and the back of her hand caught MIMI's chest, Tak's irken strength creating a huge dent where there was impact. "And because of you I failed! I could've gone back and tried again or fried Zim in space but you had to go and do that!" Another hit and another dent and accompanying scrapes and scratches. "So why did that happen?" Another blow, "Do the gods hate me?!" the blows raining down like the frustrated tears from her eyes, "Am I that detestable?!" The there was a period of eerie calm, like the kind right before the tornado touches down on the ground tearing everything to pieces. Tak looked at the battered SIR, staring directly in her eyes and then there it was. Tak leapt forward and grabbed MIMI, shaking her back and forth roughly, "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?! I KNOW I put a voice-box in you so why don't you say anything?!!!" There were more attacks following that question all punctuated with angry interrogation, one of them shattering one of MIMI's lenses and blacking out half the image.

There was a spell of silence and then Tak was heard again, just out of sight in the large black splotch that was MIMI's smashed and unable-to-function eye. "Well I'm done with you…I can always get another SIR and this one will be better." The there was a click and the video ended.

**(:7 — (8]-o — (:7 — (8]-o — (:7 — (8]-o**

Dib looked at the small SIR with a new light. He ran his hand over her dented body and sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that…No one should have to go through that. You know what?" he asked no one in particular as he stood erect and determined, "I wish I could fix you, and make you how I want you. I wish I could fix you…and I wish you could fix me…" He whispered to her sadly and he began to do just that, to fix her and help the physical hurt go away. Her emotional hurt, BOTH of their emotional hurt, would take more time to mend. More time…and possibly each other.

**TBC**

(A/N: Renamed the series to 'Fix You' after the offspring's song 'Fix You'. The dialogue above, Dib's last bit of dialogue as he's talking to MIMI is also from the song, it's the first part of the chorus. I came up with the title change after I started listening to that song and I thought - this is what Dib is trying to do! So it's all good. R&R or I will cry… *'Sandria sniffles after reading this chapter again while listening to aforementioned song* PS: I don't own the word _skaatel_. Sorry…borrowing it.)


	3. MIMI

GIR awoke, blearily rubbing his eyes and got up, wincing as his joints creaked with strain. Across from him sat Zim, his knees pulled close to his thin green form, his eyes dark-ringed; there was a long period of silence and when he finally decided to speak his voice was raspy as if he had been screaming all night. "You're up. Finally…"

"mmhmm…" GIR nodded.

"Why did you do that, huh?" Zim croaked, his voice hinting at another angry outburst that might end in worse for GIR, "Why did you stop working?"

"Monkey!" GIR said cheerily, a strange grin pasted to his face.

Zim's face hardened and he backhanded his poor robot, his words sharp and his face a mask of fury. "'Monkey! What that supposed to mean?"

GIR looked at him with fear in his eyes, tears being held back behind large silver eyelids and a well-placed façade that would never waver. You hurt me - his eyes said. Because you hurt me I slept like I did. You - you scare me and I never want you to be like that. I'm afraid for my life and I feel like I can't even look at you for fear you'll throttle me. THAT'S what 'monkey' meant, he wanted to say. He attempted to curl up again but Zim would have none of it.

There was a soft-but-loud 'SCHNICK' noise that pierced the air; Zim's PAK-leg had sliced through GIR's left leg and pinned it to the ground, a large, gaping hole weeping a puddle of black, iridescent oil. He twisted it viciously and GIR finally broke, letting out a soft squeal of pain. "Don't try and run away! I want a damn answer!" And another day began for GIR—another day at the hands of his volatile master who had all the power in the universe to abuse him with.

**(:7 — (:]-o — (8]-o — (:7 — (:]-o — (8]-o**

Dib fitted MIMI with a new eye, twisting the red lens into her eye socket and stepping back, admiring his work. In a short few hours he had finally pulled all the weapons out of the SIR and replaced her eye. The only thing left to do was buff all the dents, dings and scratches out of her body and head and she'd be as good as new. Then the little voice in his head spoke up and he felt very guilty. You shouldn't be doing this without her permission, it said, -'fixing' her, I mean.

Dib scowled as he muttered to himself, "Shut up…if I activate her, she'll try to kill me and where will we be then?"

The voice spoke up again, smarmily snorting in distaste, Her body, her choice. She is still a free-thinking creature…

"She's a robot programmed to obey orders!" Dib countered.

Then why didn't she speak when Tak told her to?

"Well - because -" Dib searched for an appropriate response and, when he found none he sighed and flipped the 'on' switch in her head.

Immediately MIMI's eyes glowed, a string of ones-and-zeroes flickering across the LED surface, and she jumped backwards and took a defensive position, attempting to take out a weapon - any weapon. When nothing happened she was puzzled. "I took them out" Dib explained, gesturing to the pile of weapons on the table. She brandished her oversized hand in his direction angrily, the action getting the natural reaction of the gesture of peace and a slight stutter of worry. "I-I didn't do anything…" She tilted her head in the direction of the Spittle-Runner that was in the room along with all of Dib's tools, "No...I don't think she's here with you..." she pointed to her eye and scowled. "Yeah, I fixed that...I wanted to ask you a question." she looked at him oddly. "Well...do you like it, first of all?" when she nodded he relaxed and put down his hands which was a BIG mistake. She leaped on top of him and wrapped her oversized hand around his neck, crushing his windpipe.

"No..." he gasped out, "I want...to help you...I want to help you fix the hurt..." She let loose a bit and gestured at her head and then the weapons. "No..." he replied to her unspoken question, "Not yet...you were abused and you don't need those kinds of things at your disposal." Her face became a mask of pure rage and she clenched her hand again, this time so hard that Dib actually was turning blue from oxygen deprivation. "No...didn't...I can tell..." he choked out; his eyes glazed over and he grabbed his arms loosely, a sad smile playing across his mouth. "I can tell..." MIMI pulled back and gestured at his sleeves, indicating that he should take his sleeves off to show her but he didn't notice. So she ripped off his sleeves and stepped back again, only this time in disbelief. A fine latticework of pale scars covered his arms, bruises patterning his elbows, and fresh marks all over his hands. His arms were bent oddly in a few places as if they had been broken and had set wrong and it shocked MIMI to a cowed, agreeable state. She tugged on the corner of his trench-coat and got his attention. She nodded at his tools and then at him. He picked them up again and began to remove all physical evidence of her abuse. She stared at him as he carefully removed all the dents and buffed out the scratches, a look of wonderment on her face as she stared at the sinuous muscles that rippled beneath the paper-white skin on his lanky arms. She watched with obscene fascination as he slowly healed her in body, hoping to heal himself at the same time.

**TBC**

(A/N: Many thanks to my new Beta Coniine for looking over this chapter for me! I appreciate it very much! Many thanks! See..It's getting better, less...abusive. It's gonna get worse again though... :( Ah well...)


	4. Broken Too

Dib opened his eyes to darkness, pure black textured with small horizontal lines. He sat up with a start, his breath catching, and clawed at the tangible black that smothered his face before suddenly realizing that the suppressive shroud was merely a cloth that MIMI was gingerly holding in her hands.

"Good morning MIMI..." He yawned and then finally opened his eyes and focused on what was being offered to him. MIMI was holding Dib's coat, the sleeves having been sewed on with the stitches so tiny and precise they were barely visible. "You did this?" he asked, marveling at the perfect work she had done. She nodded and he smiled kindly, "You did a wonderful job."

Dib got out of bed and donned his newly-fixed trench-coat. Then he slowly shuffled to the kitchen area and fixed his morning cup of coffee. As he did so, he noticed MIMI staring wistfully at the door.

"You want to go out?" The question surprised the robot and she jumped, then shook her head 'yes'. She activated her holo-disguise and raced out the door when Dib opened it, running past a tall female human on her way to explore the city for a few moments.

Dib had just sat down again to sip at his still-scalding coffee when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and then got up to answer it, trudging the whole way to peek though the peep-hole. Standing at the door was an imposing young woman with a scowl on her face; the mere sight of that person caused Dib to jump and quickly open the door, undoing the deadbolt, lock, and chain in the process.

"Hello?" He stammered.

The woman's face scrunched up in an even more ferocious look, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

Without warning she punched him in the eye, grazing his nose and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Don't give me that shit, WHERE IS IT?" She glared at him, "It was on the list."

"I did everything on the list!" He croaked, stemming the blood flow from his injured proboscis.

"Check the back you worthless shit!" Dib did as he was told and his eyes widened as he processed what she was asking him to do, paling.

"I-I can't do this!" He stuttered. Her fist connected again, this time with his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He wheezed out another ultimatum, "I...won't!"

The young woman snarled and reached forward, wrapping her slender fingers around Dib's thin, pale neck.

"You won't? You WON'T?" Dib was slammed against the wall, his face reddening from lack of oxygen and blood circulation. "That list wasn't a request, it was an ORDER! You WILL do it..." she hissed in his ear, "It's the same damn thing you did to get this shitty little condo. You should have NO issue doing it again you little fucker." Then she dropped him, walking out the door, "I'll come back in a week and that BETTER have been done!"

Dib lay there, bruises on his neck and blood drying under his nose. His eye was slowly swelling as he sobbed softly, "Why do I take this?...I'm trying to help another person out with the same issues but I can't even help myself..."

(8]-o – (:7 – (8]-o – (:7 – (8]-o – (:7

MIMI slipped through the streets and alleyways of the large city on her walk. She slipped though crowds of people, enjoying the smells, sights and sounds all around her until something caught her eye...or, more accurately, her ear. There was a noise, a noise that only she could hear and it worried her. She booked it to the source and gasped mentally.

(8]-o – (:7 – (8]-o – (:7 – (8]-o – (:7

Dib was just washing off his face when MIMI returned with a small, green form in her hands. She proffered it up to Dib and said, quite plainly, "F'thalk." Fix him.

**TBC**

(A/N: Here ya' go! This chapter has a bit more abuse in it than originally planned but it turned out fine. Many thanks to my beta, Coniine who caught my little mistakes and sent it back to me all fixed up with new suggestions. The original was preeeeety bad...R&R pleeeeeeeeeeease?)


End file.
